


Oh, But It Burns

by Alldogsaregods



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Gen, I have so many emotions rn, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alldogsaregods/pseuds/Alldogsaregods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work for this fandom. I have a lot of emotions about Neil and the series in general. My tumblr is abramjostwn if anyone wants to go over there and cry with me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh, But It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom. I have a lot of emotions about Neil and the series in general. My tumblr is abramjostwn if anyone wants to go over there and cry with me.

Oh, but it burns

 

You bury your mother on a California beach, and the flames still dance behind your eyelids when you close them 

 

You light cigarettes because the smoke soothes, but the bright red tip hurts to look at, dying embers that you can see flare up, and up 

 

And your mom is gone, swallowed up by fiery hands, and this is the end. 

Where will you go, little lost boy?

 

Locker rooms, and abandoned houses

Squatting, and hiding, and playing 

You mourn on the court

You become alive on the court 

 

You dig your grave in South Carolina

You die, over and over again, but this is what family does

The mirror mocks, but his hands soothe

Fists clenched in anger, but his lips are soft

 

Yes or no?

Its always yes, just for you

 

He makes you stay, he throws back your demons 

You play, he fights, your foxes win

The king collapses, you sell your soul

 

You witness the rise of a queen

And the fall of a tyrant 

You hear rising numbers, and the dying embers of the cigarette dangling off his fingertips match the brightness of his eyes, and his hands burn hot on your skin, but it's sweet pain

 

You let me stay. You let me be. 

 

Where are you now, little lost boy?

 

You’re home.


End file.
